Starry Flight
by angelrose2001
Summary: After being wished to life by Sonic, Casey Hedgehog must fulfill her destiny. lil' sis' wrote this, keep in mind that this is her first story so no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Okay, this is a story that my little sister wrote and asked me to publish because she is too young to be a member. So please no flames in the comments, this is her first story. I don't own anything, it all belongs to Sega. My little sister only owns her fan characters Casey the Hedgehog, Chloe Cat, and Ally the Alligator.**

Once upon a time a little blue hedgehog named Sonic was playing in his room, when all of a sudden he looked out the window and saw a shooting star! Sonic was the fastest thing on Mobius and he quickly ran and got a piece of paper and thought up a pretty imaginary sixteen year old girl named Casey. Sonic had no parents and his uncle, Chuck, was roboicized. Sonic was living by himself. But he did have a dog. Sonic closed his eyes and made a big wish: _When I am seventeen please can this girl with a pet… um… alligator named… Ally come to life and go on at least one date with me?_

**There's the first chapter. All credit goes to my little sister. Keep in mind that she's still a little kid, so she has room to improve on her writing. As usual, no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I don't own anything, and my little sister only owns her OCs.**

It had been twelve years and Sonic was now seventeen and had told all his friends what happened. He didn't believe in that anymore, but Tails did, as Tails was four*. Sonic loved Tails, he was his adopted brother. Uncle Chuck had adopted him as well as Sonic after both their parents were killed in the war. Meanwhile, Casey was being created in the stars**. She loved living in the stars. After all, everyone who lived there loved it, I was like heaven. When she was made, she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and then put her hands in claws position, held them up, and then said, "Wah ha ha ha ha" in a deep voice.

"Um, Casey…" said a voice. It was like Nicole's, but she wasn't a computer.

Casey and Ally didn't know where they were. Casey looked down.

"Oh, hi Ally"

Ally couldn't speak, although she was very smart. She stood on four legs. Casey and Ally were friends ever since Sonic wished on the star. But the voice continued, "Casey… Casey!"

"What?" said Casey.

""You're not the evil one, that's Murrey." Said the voice

"Ah, man!" yelled Casey disappointedly. "Do I at least get a good role?" asked Casey.

"Oh, yes" said the voice. Yours is m favorite so far."

"So…" said Casey.

"So what?" asked the voice.

"So what's my destiny?!" screamed Casey.

Ally then covered her mouth with her tail. Casey left it there for about ten seconds while glaring at the Alligator, ten shoved it off.

"Was that really necessary?"

Ally nodded. Then they got into a fist fight.

"Girls, stop!" said the voice "You're acting like five year olds. Now, I'll tell you what your destiny is."

"Okay" said Casey.

"Now then" said the voice. "Your destiny is to go on at least one date with this man."

She gave Casey a picture of Sonic.

"Hey" Casey said, "He's kind of cute."

Then the voice said "Well, girls, it's time for me to go. Bye bye!"

"Wait, why does he want me to come?!" yelled Casey.

A dim voice said "He was alone when he wished for you to come. You will find him in knothole village." The voice then vanished forever.

Casey and Ally looked at each other and headed out.

***Yes, we know that he's supposed to be older, but this is for the sake of the story. Plus, my lil' sis' likes four year old Tails best. So please don't correct this in the comments.**

**** We are both Christians and don't really believe that people are created in the stars. Again, just for the plot.**

**Please remember that she is still a little kid and is new to writing, so no flames. Please be kind in the comments. She is really excited to have this story on here, so please don't make her feel bad about her story by saying mean things about it. She is very sensitive. As usual, please no cursing in the comments. God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, sorry about the extremely long wait. Been busy and lil' sis lost all the chapters she wrote. We own nothing but our OCs.**

Casey and Ally were arriving Knothole, when Casey decided to sit down for a moment, she heard something. She turned her head and could not believe what she saw, she almost screamed, Ally again covered her mouth. Sonic was kissing Sally!

When Ally uncovered her mouth, Casey got tears in her eyes, but not much, and said, "Well, we can't just sit here forever." Then she wiped away the tears.

Just then Tails saw Casey, and said, "Hi, I'm Tails, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?"

Then Casey said, "Ok, first

I'm Casey, second, slow down, kid."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Casey. You should meet Sonic," said Tails.

"Well I… um… I…"

Then Tails saw Ally, he bent down and tried to play, but then decided to just pet her instead. But then he remembered about Sonic. So he took Casey's hand and took her to Sonic.

Casey then said, "Hi… Sonic."

Sonic turned around. His jaw fell.

Sally looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

Sonic then told her. Her jaw dropped as well.

Casey then bowed and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but this is my man."

Sally chuckled, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're a little too late. But, you're welcome to stay as long as long as you work."

"No," said Casey.

Sally then said, "Oh, you don't have to."

"No," said Casey, "I mean Sonic is mine!"

"No!" yelled Sally.

"Tell you what we'll race for him."

"No!" yelled Sally again.

"Yes," said Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"If," said Sonic, "I can race you instead."

**Please no flames or cursing in the comments. God bless!**


End file.
